


Hot Enough

by orphan_account



Category: VIXX
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 12:36:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11127117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re so cute, hyung,” He said teasingly. He dipped his thumb into the slit, making Hakyeon gasp and thrust up into the pleasing touch. “You still think I don’t know how to turn you into a proper mess, even after all this time.”He stopped all his movements and said in a low, dangerous tone that sent shivers down Hakyeon’s spine, “I’ll just have to show you.”





	Hot Enough

_ Word Count: 2350 _

* * *

 

Hakyeon felt something was off the second the drowsiness of waking up wore off. He knew his eyes were open, but for some reason darkness still surrounded them. He shifted, wanting to rub his eyes but quickly noticed that the action was impossible due to both of his hands being immobile.

That’s when the panic set in.

Hakyeon moved around on the sheets and tried to pull his hands and feet free, but both were tied very well. He felt the knots tightening on his wrists and ankles so he stopped, not wanting to make it harder for himself. Instead, he shook his head back and forth and opened his mouth to scream for help but stopped short when he heard pleased giggling right next to him. 

Hakyeon groaned and ceased all his movements. He could recognise that voice and that  _ tone _ anytime-it was Sanghyuk playing one of his games again.

“Hyukkie,” Hakyeon said sweetly. “What the actual fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Sanghyuk’s giggles immediately stopped. The demeanour changed but the tone of voice remained the same. Hakyeon heard the bed creak beside him. “It’s been ages since you’ve let me play with you properly, hyung,” The younger said as he trailed his fingertips up Hakyeon’s thigh, smirking at the goose bumps his touch left in its wake. He gently grabbed Hakyeon’s dick in a loose circle, and gave it a short stroke. “I got tired of waiting.”

Hakyeon’s breath caught in his throat as Sanghyuk’s fingers went up and down his cock dry. It felt uncomfortable due to the lack of lubrication but still felt a little nice. He bit his lip, not wanting to give in too easily to Sanghyuk’s games causing the younger man to chuckle once he noticed what Hakyeon was trying to do.

“You’re so cute, hyung,” He said teasingly. He dipped his thumb into the slit, making Hakyeon gasp and thrust up into the pleasing touch. “You still think I don’t know how to turn you into a proper mess, even after all this time.” 

He stopped all his movements and said in a low, dangerous tone that sent shivers down Hakyeon’s spine, “I’ll just have to show you.”

Hakyeon grimaced. He knew he couldn’t put up a strong front for too long. He had always been very sensitive when it came to touches, especially during sex. Growing up, he always came too fast, making it quite unappealing to some of his former partners. As his teenager years passed on, he practiced control and had grown quite good at handling himself. All that practicing had proved to be unnecessary when he started dating Sanghyuk. The man somehow knew exactly what to do to make Hakyeon turn to putty. It both annoyed and embarrassed Hakyeon how needy he became for Sanghyuk’s touch.

Hakyeon groaned as Sanghyuk’s mouth immediately latched onto his nipple. They were one of Hakyeon’s most sensitive parts. Sanghyuk’s mouth covered his right nipple, his tongue lapped against the protruding bud, making Hakyeon whine. Sanghyuk used one hand to hold himself in position while the other hand was playing with Hakyeon’s left nipple, rolling and pinching the sensitive bud in between his fingers. 

A groan of pain left Hakyeon’s lips as Sanghyuk bit down onto Hakyeon’s bud hard enough to sting. Sanghyuk then switched positions and instead sucked on Hakyeon’s left nipple all the while playing with the right one. Hakyeon shivered and groaned as wave over wave of pleasure washed over him. He tried to thrust his hips upward against Sanghyuk and moaned in relief when he was met by solidity and not air. Hakyeon rutted against Sanghyuk as the younger one kept up the agonising stimulation on his nipples. 

Sanghyuk didn’t try to stop him as he rutted against his thigh. Sweat formed on his brow and his thighs trembled as he tried to gain relief from his limited movements. A particularly hard pinch caused Hakyeon’s hips to stutter and he gasped and shuddered as he came for the first time that night.

Sanghyuk pulled back and untied the blindfold from Hakyeon’s eyes, loving the dazed look that was present. It made him feel smug to know that he was the only one who could reduce their proud leader into a whimpering, needy mess.

“You came so quickly, hyung,” Sanghyuk teased. “What happened to staying in control?”    
  
Hakyeon growled in annoyance. His body was stimulated making him hyper-sensitive to Sanghyuk’s every touch. His arms and legs felt heavy after the first orgasm, making him pliant. He hated this. He hated how Sanghyuk knew exactly what to do to drive him insane. 

A soft, delicate kiss was pressed onto his lips, with the sound of the drawer shutting in the background unheard by Hakyeon. Sanghyuk pulled back and opened the cap of the lubricant in his hands. He spread some onto his fingers and settled down in between Hakyeon’s already spread legs.

“Sanghyuk, what-” the words cut off with a whimper when Sanghyuk bit down on the tender skin of his inner thigh in warning. 

Sanghyuk inserted two fingers into Hakyeon at once, wanting the elder to feel every centimeter of his slender digits. Hakyeon had no complains as he moaned loudly in both pain and pleasure at being opened so suddenly. Sanghyuk opened Hakyeon up slowly, making the latter’s dick stir from the torturous foreplay. He leaned down and sucked on the tip of Hakyeon’s hardening cock. He licked away the pre-come forming at the head and then sucked it in, making Hakyeon gasp and arch.

He inserted his ring finger alongside the other two and thrust them up to where he knew Hakyeon’s prostate was located. Hakyeon’s vision went white. He trembled and gasped in pleasure at being fingered and blown at the same time. He grabbed the ropes that were attached to his wrists, wanting to ground himself from the overwhelming pleasure. His heart rate increased and he bit down on his lips in order to not make too much noise.

He groaned as Sanghyuk, who had noticed how he was still being stubborn, took him in all the way. The wet heat around his cock felt so good along with the fingers massaging his prostate. Tears gathered around his eyes as he felt Sanghyuk slowly rub against his prostrate in small figure eights. The wet heat left his cock and went down to suck on his balls. 

Fingers slithered up his torso and pressed against Hakyeon’s mouth, forcing him to open up. The loud noises he made became muffled. Hakyeon gagged as fingers pressed down on his tongue. He tried his best to not bite down onto the intruding fingers. His eyes teared up and he gasped, trying his best to breathe.

Hakyeon couldn’t take it anymore. Sanghyuk was pressing against all the right places, it was too much. He felt the familiar tightening in his belly and, to his embarrassment, was just about to come once again but couldn’t, all because Sanghyuk firmly held the base of his cock, denying any sort of release.

Hakyeon whined in displeasure when his orgasm was denied. His tear filled eyes looked at Sanghyuk in confusion, making the younger smile. Sanghyuk pulled his fingers out of Hakyeon’s mouth and quickly leaned up to press a kiss against his protesting lips.

“Now, now, hyung,” Sanghyuk said gleefully. He inserted his pinkie finger inside Hakyeon with a little difficulty, loving the sound Hakyeon made at being stretched further. “Let’s not get carried away.” 

Hakyeon did his best to glare at the younger but failed as a wave of pleasure hit him as Sanghyuk thrusted his fingers against his prostate once more. Hakyeon gave up, he couldn’t handle such torturous ministrations any longer. He swallowed down his pride and took a deep breath to calm the shivers that ran up and down his spine.

“Hyukkie, p-please,” he begged, his voice rough and trembling from Sanghyuk’s touch. His cheeks reddened in embarrassment and annoyance when Sanghyuk looked up at him with a devious grin. His eyes shined with superiority and triumph. 

Instead of using words, Sanghyuk soothed Hakyeon’s pain by dragging the palm that was holding his length up to thumb at the slit and used his other hand to rub harder against Hakyeon’s prostate. He dragged his teeth against the side of Hakyeon’s dick and licked at the protruding vein. A tingle of pain burst through Hakyeon but, it was overcome by bliss as he whimpered through his second orgasm. 

Sanghyuk got up on his knees and untied the rope on Hakyeon’s wrists and ankles. The elder’s hands flopped down uselessly at his sides, feeling too weak to move. Sanghyuk muttered praises as he peppered kisses all over Hakyeon’s face. He licked into Hakyeon’s mouth, giving him a little time to regain his senses.

Hakyeon’s head fell to his side, exposing the long length of his neck. Sanghyuk, not being able to help himself, sucked on the skin of his Adam’s apple, causing a lovely reddish bruise to form.

“You alright?” Sanghyuk whispered into Hakyeon’s ear. He bit the lobe gently and smiled when Hakyeon nodded.

Sanghyuk quickly used the other bottle of lubricant he had hidden to lube himself up, secretly smiling as he saw that Hakyeon didn’t notice. He grabbed Hakyeon’s right ankle so that he could rest Hakyeon’s foot on his shoulder. He placed a small kiss on Hakyeon’s calf and grabbed his other leg by the bottom of his knee and pressed it against the man’s abdomen for leverage.

He shivered as he lined himself up against Hakyeon. Not wanting to deny himself of his orgasm any longer, Sanghyuk pushed into Hakyeon’s tight warmth.

“Fuck,” Sanghyuk swore. Hakyeon felt so good clenching down on him. He pulled out slowly and slammed back inside. He swore once again when he saw the way Hakyeon’s face twisted up. The knots in his belly tightened. He wasn’t too far away from his release. Watching Hakyeon come undone twice had done a number on him.

Hakyeon trembled as he felt Sanghyuk pulsing inside him. He clutched the bedsheets underneath him in a vice like grip. His lower body hurt from the sensitivity. He bit his lip hard as Sanghyuk kept on moving. The small whimpers of pain turned into loud groans of bliss as Sanghyuk finally hit his most sensitive area.

Sanghyuk shuddered when he felt the lubricants warming effects start to appear. Sweat ran down his cheek as he leaned down to kiss Hakyeon, letting the latter’s leg fall from his shoulder and onto his waist. A breathless laugh escaped his lips when he heard Hakyeon cry out at the tingling feeling. 

A sob escaped the elder’s lips and tears escaped his eyes when he felt the sudden warming inside of him. Sanghyuk’s hands ran up to pinch at his sore nipples, and leaned down to latch his lips onto the side of his throat, sucking there sensually, knowing a lovely bruise would form.

“S-Sanghyuk,” Hakyeon blubbered. He wrapped his arms tightly around Sanghyuk’s nape to ground himself as the speed of the thrusts increased. “I can’t-I can’t. It f-feels so good.” 

No more coherent words came out of Hakyeon’s lips as he lost himself in the haze of pleasurable emotions. All that came out were sobs and something that sounded like Sanghyuk’s name. Sanghyuk leaned up to lick the tears away. He moaned against Hakyeon’s cheek as he heard Hakyeon give into the feeling. His breath hitched when Hakyeon scratched down his back.

In punishment, Sanghyuk pressed his mouth against Hakyeon’s thigh that he had been holding up and pressed bruises onto the skin. Hakyeon let out a high pitched whine and fell back against the bed as white surrounded his already blurry vision.

Sanghyuk breathed out as he fucked Hakyeon through his third orgasm. Hakyeon looked so beautiful like this; all flushed, teary eyed and sensitive. He felt proud knowing that he was the only one who could make Hakyeon lose control like this. With one more hard thrust, Sanghyuk came, emptying himself into Hakyeon’s warmth.

He panted, trying to get his breathing back to normal. He pulled himself out slowly, trying not to cause Hakyeon any discomfort. He placed a kiss on Hakyeon’s wet cheek and continued downwards. He licked up the mess present on Hakyeon’s chest and then placed small kisses all over. He passed by his spent cock and licked his lips as he saw the sight of his come dripping out of Hakyeon. He placed a small kiss of reassurance on the inside of Hakyeon’s thigh when he felt him call out to him in a small voice. 

Hakyeon whined when he felt Sanghyuk’s hot tongue lick up the come dripping out of him. He grabbed Sanghyuk’s hair and weakly pulled at it, wanting him to stop such an embarrassing act. Sanghyuk either ignored him or didn’t understand because he kept his actions going, swirling his tongue inside his boyfriend to gather up and swallow everything he had left behind.

Hakyeon felt his cock twitch but it didn’t harden. He was too tired to get aroused. He lay as boneless as he felt, waiting for Sanghyuk to finish. An occasional gasp left his lips at the foreign feeling. He didn’t know what to think of this as it had never been done before. 

After cleaning up every drop of come, Sanghyuk got up from his position and kissed Hakyeon softly on the lips, making the elder groan in disgust. He nuzzled Hakyeon’s throat and gently bit on the bruising mark he left before. His heart swelled in fondness when Hakyeon tiredly tried to pull him closer so he could comfortably sleep while he felt sated and safe. Instead of giving into his hyung’s commands, Sanghyuk picked him up with little difficulty so that they could get themselves cleaned.

“I’ll get you next time.” Hakyeon promised once he had been lowered into the bath.

Sanghyuk said nothing and instead fondly ruffled his sleepy hyung’s hair, knowing that such a thing would never be able to happen.


End file.
